Ever Dream
by Elbaf
Summary: Anne es una estudiante de Historia que un día se encuentra con un extraño hombre en la puerta de su casa. ¿Quién es y qué obsesión está mostrando con ella?
1. Sé que puedes verme

Las clases de ese día estaban siendo extrañamente pesadas. No era de extrañar pues llevaba en la universidad desde las 3 de la tarde y se acercaban ya las 9 y media de la noche. Bueno, al menos podría irse por fin a descansar. Anne miraba distraídamente a su profesor hablar sobre la segunda fitna musulmana en al-Ándalus, pero sin escuchar lo más mínimo. Adoraba su carrera, pero eran demasiadas horas metidas en un aula tratando de asimilar todo lo que le estaban contando ese día. Normalmente lo llevaba bien, pero la noche anterior había tenido unos sueños realmente extraños y no había descansado lo más mínimo. Por suerte, al día siguiente era viernes lo que implicaba que ya no tendría clase hasta el lunes. Esa era la parte buena de la universidad, no tenía clase todos los días. Cuando finalmente el profesor dio por terminada la clase, Anne se levantó de su asiento y recogió sus cosas. Miró distraídamente los apuntes que había tomado aquel día: dos líneas. En dos horas de clase… Fantástico.

-No te agobies, te los mando esta noche.

-¿Eh?- se giró para ver quién le había hablado- Ah, Laura, te lo agradeceré mucho, de verdad.

-¿Un mal día?- preguntó Laura.

-Más bien una mala noche- contestó Anne, recargando la mochila sobre un único hombro. – Menudas pesadillas, Laura… No he dormido nada.

-Si no vieras tantas películas de miedo…- dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-No han tenido nada que ver, lo juro. Era un sueño raro… Era muy real, como si hubiera pasado de verdad.

-Básicamente como con todos los sueños- contestó su amiga con una risa.

-No te burles. Era como si alguien me estuviera mirando desde la silla de mi cuarto. Me despertaba cada media hora y juraría haber escuchado cómo me llamaba.

-Eso te pasa por ver tantas películas de miedo.

-Gracias por el interés, Sandra, pero eso ya me lo ha dicho mi psicoanalista personal- dijo señalando a Laura.

-Bueno las opiniones van dos a cero, así que admite que algo tienen que ver- dijo Sandra.

-Chicas, llevo media vida disfrutando del cine de terror y nunca ha pasado nada. Además hace mucho que no veo ninguna película de miedo.

-Pues trata de descansar esta noche, a ver si mañana te levantas con mejor cuerpo. ¿No os apetece una cerveza, verdad?- dijo Laura, poniendo ojitos.

-Buff… si fuera más pronto sí, pero yo no vivo al lado de la facultad. A lo que llegue serán más de las 10 y necesito una ducha antes de dormir. Quizá el lunes, que no tenemos clase el martes por la mañana.- dijo Anne.

-Bueno, pero me la apunto, ¿de acuerdo?- Laura señaló amenazadoramente a Anne.

-Claro, claro- dijo la aludida entre risas.- Nos vemos el lunes, chicas. ¡Os quiero!

-Que te vaya bien con esos fantasmas.

-¡Cuida no te pase como a Bruce Willis y la muerta seas tú!

Anne simplemente se giró y con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la lengua les dedicó un corte de mangas bastante cómico. Decidió coger el bus para volver a su casa, podría ir andando pero sentía que no aguantaría los tres cuartos de hora que tenía por delante si lo hacía.

La parada de bus donde tenía que bajar no estaba excesivamente lejos de su casa pero esa noche hacía un frío terrible, pues era puro invierno. Si a eso le sumamos que a esa hora ya estaban todos los comercios cerrados y que había una niebla que no te dejaba ver a dos metros, el aspecto de su calle, de normal llena de niños, daba bastante miedo. Se dijo a sí misma que no fuera tonta y que llevaba 25 años pasando por esa calle, tragó su miedo y continuó andando, sin detenerse a nada y apretando el paso. Ya podía ver la puerta de su casa. Pero frente a ella, a escasos metros, sentado en un banco, distinguió una sombra, por la forma era un hombre. Decidió ignorarlo, tenía la cabeza gacha, y sus ojos los tapaba un sombrero. Quizá estaba dormido, aunque con este frío… Casi estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa cuando, a sus espaldas escuchó:

-Buenas noches, señorita- dijo el hombre con una voz profunda y grave, pero bonita y dulce al mismo tiempo. No parecía ser un hombre mucho mayor que ella.

-Buenas noches a usted también.- dijo ella cortésmente. Pero cuando se giró para cerrar tras de sí la puerta de casa vio claramente la expresión del hombre. Puro asombro. Casi podría decirse que miedo. Tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tampoco le había dicho nada especial, ¿no? Sólo había sido educada. Pero antes de poder reaccionar el muchacho salió corriendo hacia donde estaba ella. Anne, paralizada por el miedo sólo atinó a cerrar la puerta fuertemente antes de que él llegara y a sentarse en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared y temblando, no precisamente de frío.

-¿Puedes verme? Me has contestado, ¡sé que puedes verme!- decía él, casi gritando. Claro que podía verle… ¿cómo no iba a poder hacerlo?- Por favor, necesito respuestas. ¿Por qué parezco invisible para todo el mundo?

-¡Márchate! No sé quién eres, no te he visto en mi vida…- dijo Anne, entre sollozos.

-Te equivocas…- podía intuirse una sonrisa torcida tras la puerta.- Acabas de verme esta noche…

Y, sin más, desapareció. Cuando Anne pudo reponerse subió hasta su apartamento donde la esperaban sus gatas y una ducha de agua caliente. Necesitaba descansar ya. ¿Quién diablos sería ese extraño hombre? ¿Y esa insistencia por verle? Nah, todo era demasiado extraño para pensar en ello siquiera. Entró en su apartamento, acarició a las gatas, les echó de comer y se fue directa al baño. Puso un poco de música de fondo, se desnudó y se metió en la bañera. Estaba tan cansada que el agua caliente la estaba relajando demasiado, cerró los párpados y se concentró en la música que la rodeaba.

De repente vio unos ojos negros, profundamente negros que la miraban casi como si pudieran leer su alma. Era una mirada penetrante e intimidante. Tanto era así que se hizo un ovillo con las piernas y los brazos y comenzó a sollozar. Puro miedo. Eso era lo que sentía. De repente, una voz extrañamente familiar dijo:

-Sé que puedes verme… Anne.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. El disco se había acabado y el agua estaba fría. Se había quedado dormida en la bañera. El sueño había sido muy parecido al de la noche anterior, pero esta vez la voz le había llamado por su nombre y ahora, estaba segura que era la misma voz que el chico del banco.

-Voy a terminar por volverme loca. – se dijo mientras salía de la bañera.- Igual Sandra y Laura tienen razón… Igual es todo sugestión por el cine de terror.

Se metió en la cama, sus gatas se acurrucaron con ella y comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo.

-Pero su voz era tan real… Esos ojos… Esa mirada… Tan real…- y cayó totalmente dormida.

Durmió más de diez horas, eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando terminaba de desayunar y se disponía a comenzar un ensayo sobre la Conspiración de la Pólvora.

-Recuerden, recuerden el 5 de noviembre…- dijo, mirando al calendario, que marcaba esa misma fecha.- También es casualidad- dijo con una leve risa. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la biblioteca de la facultad. No se fiaba mucho de Internet a la hora de escribir ningún tipo de trabajo y en su casa tampoco tenía muchos libros para consultar sobre el tema. Cuando llegó buscó un asiento libre y se fue derecha a la estantería dedicada a los libros sobre historia de Inglaterra. Cogió un par de ellos que tenían pinta de serle de ayuda y cuando estaba a punto de volver a su mesa uno de los libros de una estantería contigua, dedicada a la historia universal de los siglos XVI y XVII cayó al suelo quedando abierto por una página en la que se veía la foto de lo que parecía un pirata. El título de la foto era "Ace, el portugués". Lo cogió por curiosidad y leyó el pie de foto que decía:

"_Ace, el portugués, llamado así por su procedencia fue un famoso pirata de finales del siglo XVI que aterrorizó los mares del Caribe por su tremenda fuerza. Se decía de él que cuando atacaba era como si el mismísimo infierno se hiciera presente en la tierra. A pesar de su fuerza, murió joven, según las fuentes, tratando de salvarle la vida a un hermano."_

Wow. Sí que debía ser fuerte. Pero se quedó helada en el sitio cuando miró la imagen. Un hombre joven, no mucho mayor que ella, la miraba desde el libro como si lo supiera todo acerca de ella, una sonrisa socarrona cruzaba su rostro y con un dedo sujetaba la solapa de su sombrero. Un sombrero que ella recordaba haber visto la noche anterior. Trató de hacer memoria, pero estaba casi segura de que el hombre de la foto y el muchacho de anoche no eran la misma persona. ¿Cómo podían serlo, de cualquier forma? Se parecían mucho, sí, pero no eran iguales. ¿Hermanos quizá? Imposible, se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Hacía ya 4 siglos de su muerte… era imposible que tuviera un familiar vivo en pleno siglo XXI. No obstante, el parecido era asombroso. _Casualidad, seguro._ Se dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Depositó el libro del lugar del que había caído y volvió a su mesa dispuesta a adentrarse en la Conspiración de la Pólvora.

Llevaba cerca de dos horas trabajando cuando comenzó a sentir un leve viento frío. Se puso la chaqueta y trató de ignorarlo pero era realmente molesto. Se giró intentado ver de dónde venía la corriente cuando le volvió a ver. El muchacho de la noche anterior. Le estaba sonriendo con una mueca de superioridad, sentado en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca. Al principio Anne se asustó bastante, pero luego le invadió la ira. ¿Acaso la había seguido? ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo, no había tenido bastante con el susto que le dio anoche? Decidida, se dirigió a él con paso firme.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo aquí?- dijo en un susurro.

-He venido a confirmar que puedes verme.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? ¿Cómo no te voy a poder ver?

-Nadie puede… salvo tú.

-Mira, si intentas asustarme ya lo conseguiste anoche, ¿por qué no continúas con tu vida y me dejas tranquila?- aquello borró la sonrisa del muchacho.

-Mi… ¿vida?- preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, tu vida. ¿Acaso no tienes que trabajar, que estudiar o hacer nada de provecho?- la sonrisa volvió a los labios de aquel chico.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo. Estoy hablando contigo.

-¿Y por qué no buscas a otro que te de conversación? Yo estoy trabajando.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa, pero cuando llegó, él ya estaba sentado frente a ella que dejó soltar un gruñido de desesperación. No obstante, luego pasó a ser una mirada de absoluta confusión… _¿Cómo demonios…?_

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó entre enfadada y asustada.

-¿El qué?

-Llegar aquí antes que yo.

-Soy rápido.- dijo con una risita. Ella decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Necesito trabajar.

-¿Te distraigo?- preguntó el con esa odiosa sonrisa.

-Sí.- dijo Anne secamente.

-Te pido disculpas, en ese caso- e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia ella mientras se agarraba la solapa del sombrero.

-Mira no tengo ni idea de quién eres- dijo señalándole con un dedo- pero si sigues… - Anne fue interrumpida con un compañero.

-¡Anne! ¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó extrañado.

-¿Eh? Yo pues…- pero cuando se giró el muchacho ya no estaba.- Hablo sola, Agus… Y hasta así consigo discutir- dijo con una suave risa.

-¿Cómo llevas el ensayo?- preguntó él.

-Bien, supongo. El tema es complicado, pero creo que saldré airosa.

-Siempre lo haces.- dijo y le fue a dar un beso en la frente, pero en ese momento la botella de agua que Anne tenía en la mesa salió literalmente disparada contra el tal Agus, que miraba alucinado la escena. Anne tampoco entendía qué había pasado… Llevaba dos días de lo más extraños.

-¡Agus! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé…- dijo extrañado- igual han sido las vibraciones del metro al pasar bajo la biblioteca.- Bueno, no era muy convincente pero era una explicación plausible.- No importa, ya se secará… Te iba a decir, esta noche iba a ir a un concierto con mi hermano pero se ha puesto malo y me sobra una entrada, ¿te apuntas?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no parece mal plan, hablamos esta tarde y concretamos.

-Bien, luego hablamos Anne, marcho a comer, pasa buena tarde.

-Igualmente, Agus.

Cuando acabó de recopilar información suficiente para más de medio ensayo decidió volver a casa. Paró en la cafetería de su facultad para comerse un bocadillo mientras repasaba las notas del ensayo. No le apetecía cocinar y además ya era tarde. Sin embargo no podía sacarse a ese chico de la cabeza. Todo era tan extraño… No dejaba de repetir, fascinado, que ella podía verle, lo cual le hacía pensar en el hecho de que Agus no le había visto al llegar. La rapidez con la que había llegado a su sitio le desconcertaba. El libro que hablaba sobre el pirata… demasiado para ser una coincidencia, pero tampoco es como si ese chaval pudiera ser un pirata de hace cuatro siglos… Además se parecía mucho, pero no era él. ¿Un descendiente, tal vez? Y la botella de agua… Eso era lo que más le impactaba de todo. Porque estaba al cien por cien segura de que no había pasado ningún metro bajo la biblioteca en ese momento.

Mientras cavilaba sobre todo esto, llegó a su casa casi sin darse cuenta. Casi esperaba encontrarse al chico en el banco pero para su sorpresa y algo que no quería admitir, pero que se parecía mucho a la decepción, no estaba. Abrió la puerta del bloque con las llaves y ahogó un grito al entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te he dicho que dejes de seguirme?- preguntó ella, enfadada.

-¿Vas a ir?- dijo él, muy seriamente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañada Anne.

-Que si vas a ir… a ese concierto.- repitió pausadamente.

-¿A ti qué narices te importa? Además… ¿cómo lo sabes? Ahora, además de seguirme, ¿te dedicas a espiarme?- le miró con rostro iracundo pero él la miraba casi con pena.

-¿Vas a ir?- se dedicó a seguir con la misma pregunta.

-Muy probablemente. Agus es muy buen amigo mío y… -ahogó un gruñido de desesperación- ¿Pero por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre y además…

-Ace- le cortó él, secamente.

-¿Cómo?- dijo ella con los ojos como platos.

-Mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace.- la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, pero mucho más tímida que de costumbre.

-Ace… el portugués.- dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Veo que lo has leído… No estaba seguro de que te parases a mirar la página.- dijo con una suave risa.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo ella, asustada.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Portgas D. Ace- dijo él, ahora riendo sonoramente.

-Reformularé la pregunta… ¿Qué eres?- Ace se acercó a ella poco a poco hasta que ella dio con la espalda en la pared, puso los brazos a los lados de su cabeza y le dijo mirándole a los ojos y en un susurro que hizo que se erizaran la piel de su nuca:

-Si no vas a ese concierto, contestaré a todas tus preguntas.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?- dijo ella, casi sin voz.

-Le gustas.- dijo con odio en la mirada.

-¿Cómo?

-A tu "amigo", le gustas.

-No veo el problema. No es asunto tuyo.- dijo ella, secamente.

-Por favor… - dijo él, rendido- No vayas… y quédate conmigo.

-Estás empezando a ser desesperante, ¿sabes?- él la miró con esperanza en la mirada.- Está bien, me quedo pero sólo porque necesito respuestas a muchas preguntas. Y más vale que me contestes a todas.

-Te lo prometo- dijo con una gran sonrisa de absoluta felicidad.

-Vale, vale. Ahora apártate, me estás poniendo nerviosa.- Pero cuando fue a empujarle para sacárselo de encima, su mano sólo rozó el aire. La mirada de Anne reflejó terror puro. Comenzó a temblar- ¿Qué rayos… qué narices… eres tú?- dijo susurrando. Ace la miró con una mirada teñida de resignación y pena. Pero luego la cambió a una sonrisa torcida, como si la situación le resultara morbosamente divertida.- Contéstame, Ace… ¿qué eres?

-Un fantasma.


	2. ¿Tú crees en fantasmas?

-¿Un… un…?- balbuceó Anne.

-Un fantasma.- rió Ace.

-Fan…fan…

-Vamos, no es tan difícil. Fan. Tas. Ma.- dijo divertido.

-Tú… estás…

-¿Muerto?- ella asintió a su pregunta.- No lo tengo muy claro. Supongo que sí. Eso parece, al menos. Pero no recuerdo nada del mundo que me rodea.- la miró, confundido- ¿Tienes miedo, Anne?- Ella asintió.- Te garantizo que no te haré daño- dijo con una sonrisa- Entre otras cosas… porque no puedo. Pero aunque pudiera tampoco te lo haría. Te lo prometo.- Pero Anne estaba blanca y no salía de su asombro.- Vamos, no te asustes… No quiero que me tengas miedo- susurró con voz triste.- Eres la primera persona que es consciente de mi existencia desde que… bueno, desde que sé que estoy aquí.

-¿Por… por…?

-¿Por qué?- ella asintió- No lo sé. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme a descubrirlo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del bloque y entró una vecina de Anne, que la miró, extrañada, pues todavía estaba contra la pared, como si realmente Ace pudiera cortarle el paso. En cuanto la puerta terminó de abrirse, éste desapareció.

-Anne… ¿te encuentras bien? Estás pálida como un fantasma.- Anne rió ante la comparación y juraría que escuchó otra risa en la escalera.

-Sí, sí… sólo que me he mareado un poco- dijo, sonrojada.

-¿Te ayudo a subir a casa?

-No, no se preocupe, gracias, tomaré el ascensor.

-Bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes donde vivo.

-Muchas gracias, señora Fortier, creo que sólo necesito descansar.- se despidió de su vecina y tomó el ascensor. Subió hasta su casa y abrió la puerta, se quitó el abrigo, la bufanda y el gorro y los dejó colgados de una percha de la entrada. Cuando se dirigió al salón vio a sus dos gatas en una esquina bufándole al sofá. Ace estaba sentado en él.

-Vaya, parece que no les gusto…

-Bueno, al menos ya sabes que ellas también te ven.- dijo divertida.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieran… si van a bufarme cada vez que me vean…

-¿No pensarás venir a mi casa a diario, verdad?

-Bueno yo…

-¿Tú, qué, Ace?

-Llevo ya unas semanas rondando tu casa…- dijo avergonzado.

-Eras… eras tú… El que estaba en mi cuarto aquella noche… eras tú, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento… no pude evitarlo.

-¿Pero bueno sabes cuántas leyes has quebrantado?

-No, ¿cuántas?- dijo divertido al ver que ella se sonrojaba.

-Pues no lo sé, pero muchas. Muchísimas.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, Anne? ¿Denunciarme?- dijo con una risa.

-No te burles de mí…

-No es mi intención, de verdad. Pero te ves adorable cuando duermes… Y aún más cuando te enfadas.- dijo aún riendo.

-¿Tú sabes el susto que me diste? ¿Sabes que pensé que me estaba volviendo loca?

-Bueno… estás hablando con un fantasma… Según tengo entendido eso no es de estar muy cuerdo.

-Tienes razón, ¿sabes? Quizá sólo eres producto de mi imaginación. Quizá si te ignoro acabes desapareciendo.- al decir esto notó como se encogía en el sofá, como si le hubiera herido profundamente lo que le había dicho. Sintiéndose mal consigo misma sin saber muy bien por qué se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.- Perdóname. No era mi intención herirte…

-Pero ¿y si estás en lo cierto? ¿Y si algún día te olvidas de que existo y yo desaparezco?

-Al respecto diré dos cosas: la primera es que siempre tendrás a mis gatas para que te bufen y la segunda es que no podré olvidarte si no dejas de espiarme cuando duermo, cuando estudio, cuando me ducho…

-¿Cuándo te duchas?- preguntó extrañado.

-Sí… ayer estabas en el baño cuando me bañaba.- dijo ella con cautela.

-No… ese no era yo. ¿Qué es esto, una especie de posada para fantasmas?- inquirió con una risa.

-Pero tenías que ser tú… Te escuché hablarme y vi tus ojos…- una expresión divertida cruzó la cara de Ace cuando escuchó estas palabras.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella al verlo.

-Cruzo dos frases contigo y ya aparezco en tus sueños… Debo haber roto algún record- dijo riendo.

-No seas fanfarrón. Era más una pesadilla que un sueño.

-¿No vas a llamarle?- preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-¿A quién?

-A tu "amigo"- dijo con un tono sarcástico- Recuerda que prometiste pasar el día conmigo…

-Tengo la impresión de que lo habría pasado contigo hubiera ido al concierto o no…

-No soy un acosador, ¿sabes?- dijo falsamente ofendido.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría… Lo que no sé que voy a decirle- dijo más para ella.

-Me gustaría que le dijeras la verdad- dijo un tanto avergonzado.

-Claro, muy lógico. "Hola, Agus, no voy a ir al concierto contigo porque tengo pegado al culo un fantasma acosador que no se fía de tus intenciones conmigo". Y de ahí al psiquiátrico.

-¿Pegado a dónde?- dijo divertido.

-Oh, cállate, ya me entiendes.

-Omite las partes sobrenaturales. Podrías decirle que has conocido a alguien.

-No puedo decirle eso… Suena como si tuviera una cita. Y, antes de que digas nada, no es el caso. Sólo busco respuestas, ya te lo he dicho antes.

-Como si pudieras obtener algo más de mí…- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de quedarme…- le señaló con un dedo para acto seguido coger el móvil y buscar en los contactos a su amigo. Esperó que contestara y le dijo- "Agus, sí, soy Anne, escucha, no voy a poder ir contigo al concierto, lo siento… Sí… De verdad lo lamento… No, pero ahora mismo tengo un dolor de cabeza que ni te imaginas… Sí, realmente molesto –Ace captó enseguida el doble sentido- Pues de momento no tiene pinta de que se vaya a ir… No, parece ser de los que se quedan contigo durante días… Sí, gracias. Y lo siento otra vez. Diviértete, un beso."- se giró para mirarle pero él ya estaba de pie, frente a ella.

-Así que… un dolor de cabeza muy molesto que no se irá en días, ¿no?

-Querías que dijera la verdad…

-Eras más mansa cuando me tenías miedo, ¿sabes?

-Dijiste que no me harías daño…- dijo ella con miedo. Mientras él se acercaba cada vez más a ella, que daba pequeños pasos de espaldas, tratando de mantener las distancias.

-¿Te despides de todos tus amigos con "un beso"?- inquirió, medio ofendido. Pero la respuesta de Anne le pilló con la guardia baja.

-¿Estás celoso, Ace?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-No.- respondió secamente.

-Pues cualquiera diría que sí…

-Pues ese cualquiera se equivocaría.

-No sabes mentir… Creía que no podría obtener nada que no fueran respuestas de ti…- dijo con una sonrisa. – Por dios, eres un fantasma, ¿qué esperas?- el semblante de Ace cambió a una mirada cargada de una tristeza que Anne podía casi tocar.

-Tienes razón… sólo soy un fantasma.- Y diciendo esto, desapareció. Anne se sintió extrañamente sola. Se había pasado con el comentario. Ace podría ser un fantasma pero eso no implicaba que no pudieran herirle sus palabras. Vale que él no fuera precisamente un encanto de persona, pero hasta el momento no le había dicho nada que la hubiera herido. Sin saber por qué alzó su voz en el salón de su casa:

-Ace… perdóname. No quise decir eso… lo lamento, de verdad.- No obtuvo respuesta.- He sido una idiota, vuelve, por favor. Ace… no sé si estoy hablando sola… me siento un tanto estúpida porque no sé si le hablo al aire o si me estás escuchando. Va… vuelve… Perdóname.

Pero nada sucedió. El tiempo empezó a pasar y Anne no sabía qué hacer o decir. Sentía su casa demasiado grande ahora. No tenía mucho sentido pues no hacía ni un día que lo conocía pero no le gustaba esa sensación. Se había marchado por su culpa. Cogió lo primero que vio en el frigorífico y se lo calentó para cenar. Después de un baño se fue a su cuarto y con algo de música se tumbó en la cama con la intención de leer. Se hundió en un profundo y reparador sueño antes de terminar la primera página. No notó cómo alguien apagaba la luz de su cuarto y le tendía una manta por encima. Se aferró a la almohada y, en sueños, susurró:

-Ace… no te vayas… vuelve…

Unos ojos negros como el tizón la miraron tiernamente dormir mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Esa caricia se sentía fría…

-No me he ido, pequeña… No me iré. Lo prometo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue buscarle con la mirada. Pero no estaba ahí. Eso la entristeció mucho. ¿Y si él no volvía nunca? Es cierto que ella había dicho que era como un dolor de cabeza, pero en el fondo le gustaba su compañía. Quería saber más cosas de él, quería ayudarle si podía… Pero sobre todo quería que volviera a su lado. Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar. Mientras miraba la tostadora esperando que ésta saltara no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara traicioneramente y se deslizara por su rostro.

-Ace…

-¿Sí?- se escuchó a sus espaldas. Ace estaba recostado sobre la encimera de la otra punta de la cocina.

-¡Ace! ¡Has vuelto!- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Creí que ya no te volvería a ver…

-Bueno, eso aliviaría tu dolor de cabeza, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Ace… lo siento… no quise decir eso, yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Te escuché.

-¿Estuviste toda la tarde conmigo?

-Sí…

-¿Y no crees que es de mala educación desaparecer así y dejarme… dejarme… sola?

-No estabas sola, yo estaba contigo…

-Maldita sea Ace, yo no sabía que estabas aquí… Yo, me sentí muy sola y pensaba que ya no volverías y…- otra lágrima siguió el camino marcado por la primera. Ace se acercó a Anne y con un dedo helado le retiró la lágrima de su mejilla.

-No me gusta verte llorar…

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? Pensaba que no podías tocar nada…

-Puedo tocar algunas cosas, durante un breve período de tiempo. Si estoy muy concentrado puedo alargarlo más. ¿Quién te crees que te arropó anoche?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gra-gracias… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Ace asintió.- ¿Fuiste tú quien le tiró a Agus la botella de agua?

-…S-sí. Fui yo.- dijo sonrojado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Él iba… iba… a besarte.

-Pero no puedes atacar a cualquiera que se acerque a mí…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no está bien… además tú eres…

-Un fantasma. Ya lo sé. Lo dijiste ayer.

-Joder, Ace, lo siento… Yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal…

-No importa… no has dicho ninguna mentira.

-Pero ese no es el punto… Mira, yo…- el tono de su móvil cortó su frase- Discúlpame.- Cogió el teléfono- "Hola, Agus"- Ace puso cara de pocos amigos al escuchar su nombre- "¿Hoy?..."- Anne miró a Ace. La expresión del fantasma se tornó triste, no podía competir con un vivo.- "No, lo siento, Agus, hoy es imposible. No… ya me siento mejor, es sólo que ya había quedado… Sí. Bueno, no sé si lo llamaría cita… Sí, he quedado con un chico. Sí, lo lamento… De acuerdo. Nos vemos el lunes, hasta luego"- y colgó.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ace.

-¿Y bien qué?

-No sabía que tuvieras hoy una cita con un chico.

-He dicho que no sé si lo llamaría cita, en ningún momento he dicho que yo la considerase así.

-Bueno… en tal caso no quiero molestar.- Y volvió a desaparecer.

-Oh, dios, Ace, eres desesperante. ¡Más te vale que aparezcas ahora mismo!- dijo enfadada.

-¿Es una amenaza?- escuchó, pero sin lograr ver a nadie.

-Si no apareces ahora mismo llamo a Agus para quedar con él.

-¿No tenías un reemplazo? ¿Por qué iba a importarme que quedaras con él si ya has quedado con otro?

-Estúpido fantasma voluble e irascible… ¡He quedado contigo así que ya puedes aparecer!

-¿Con… migo?- y se dejó ver detrás de Anne que sólo sintió un poco de frío.

-Sí, contigo. ¿No es tan raro, no? No pudimos hablar ayer así que lo haremos hoy. –una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad cruzó el rostro del fantasma e hizo reír a Anne.

-No le has mentido…

-Ayer tampoco lo hice…- dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Me alegro de haber dejado de ser un dolor de cabeza.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Oh, vamos. Aquello lo dije sólo por hacerte enfadar…

-Funcionó.

-Lo sé.

-¿Sabes? En tu cultura no se considera inteligente hacer enfadar a los espíritus.- dijo con sorna.

-Oh pero tú no eres un espíritu normal.

-Cualquiera diría que me has cogido cariño…- dijo riendo.

-No te emociones tanto…

-Lloraste porque no estaba.- eso pilló a Anne con la guardia baja.

-Golpe bajo, Ace…

-Lo siento… pero no he dicho ninguna mentira. ¿De verdad llorabas porque pensabas que me había ido?

-No sólo por eso… pensé que te habías ido por mí… por lo que yo había dicho.

-Anne yo…

El sonido del timbre les sobresaltó.

-No se te ocurra desaparecer. Y, sea quien sea, no les tires botellas de agua, ni cubiertos, ni rompas bombillas, ni tires libros al suelo ni nada paranormal, ¿entendido?

-A sus órdenes, señorita.- dijo Ace haciendo el saludo militar.

Anne fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró allí a Laura con una bolsa llena de comida precocinada. ¿Ya era hora de comer? Las tostadas se habrían quedado tiesas.

-¡Anne! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Agus me dijo que ayer tenías jaqueca.

-Algo así…

-¡He traído comida china! Espero que tengas hambre…

-Sabes que me pirran los fideos, Laura.

-¡Perfecto porque he traído ración doble!

Laura entró en la cocina, donde aún estaba Ace pero, lógicamente no pudo verle. Empezó a servir la comida que había traído. Mientras Anne tiraba las tostadas a la basura.

-Bueno, ¿has decidido ya lo que vas a hacer con Agus?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Le gustas mucho, Anne.- Ace le miró con cara de "te lo dije".

-Laura yo no…

-Oh, vamos, si hace un par de años estabas coladita por él.

-De lo que se entera uno…-dijo Ace. Anne le miró con cara de reproche.

-No exageres. Me parecía guapo, sin más. No creo que pase nada entre nosotros, Laura, te lo digo en serio.

-Pero ¿por qué? Si lo dices por él lleva dos semanas hablándome de lo mucho que le gustas y…

-¡LAURA! He dicho que no.

-Anne… ¿estás bien? Te noto algo rara…

-Estoy perfectamente Laura es sólo que Agus no me atrae, lo más mínimo.

-¿Quién es él?

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos, Anne, te conozco mejor que tu madre. Hay otro chico, ¿verdad?

-No sé por qué dices eso…

-Antes o después te lo sacaré. ¿Es el chico con el que has quedado hoy?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No yo… No es como crees.

-Entonces es él.- Ace miraba la conversación muy divertido.

-Laura… te repito que no es como piensas.

-¿No has quedado con un chico hoy?

-Sí.

-¿Te gusta, verdad?

- Estoy deseando escuchar la respuesta…- canturreó Ace.

-Laura, cambiemos de tema, por favor.

-Eso es un sí…- ahora la que canturreaba era Laura.

-Qué bonito…- contestó Ace.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Callaos los dos!- Ace se quedó más blanco aún y Anne no se quedaba corta. Había hablado más de la cuenta.

-¿Los dos? Anne… aquí sólo estamos tú y yo.

-Laura… si te cuento algo… ¿me creerás?

-Anne… no sigas… no te va a creer…- dijo Ace.

-Claro, siempre lo hago.

-No, Laura. Esto no es como otras veces que te he contado secretos. Esto necesito que me jures que me vas a creer. Es algo MUY serio y necesito saber que puedo contar contigo. Necesito saber que me vas a creer y necesito saber que, por amor de dios, no se lo vas a decir a nadie más.

-Joder… ¿tan increíble es?

-Más de lo que te imaginas…

-Bien, te prometo que te creeré. No me has mentido en 25 años no veo por qué deberías hacerlo ahora.

-Espero que sigas pensando igual cuando acabe de decirte esto.

-Bien, soy toda oídos.

-Laura… ¿tú crees en fantasmas?


	3. Teorías

-¿En fantasmas?- Anne asintió.- No, Anne… no creo en fantasmas. Y, hasta donde yo sé, tú tampoco.

-No creía, Laura. Pero ahora sí.

-No me jodas, Anne… Las películas están afectando a tu cabeza.

-Laura, dijiste que me creerías…

-¿Pero cómo voy a creer en historias de fantasmas, Anne? ¿Qué me quieres decir, que te has enamorado de uno?

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa.

-Explícate. Desde el principio.

-¿Recuerdas el sueño que te conté?

-¿Qué alguien te miraba desde la silla de tu cuarto?- Anne asintió- Sí, lo recuerdo.

-El jueves cuando volví de clase había un chico en el banco frente a mi portal. Me saludó y yo le contesté. Casi se vuelve loco gritándome que por qué podía verle. Te juro que nunca había estado tan asustada…

-Sería un loco, Anne…

-Gracias- dijo Ace sarcásticamente.

-No, no lo era. Al día siguiente estaba en la biblioteca. Estaba hablando con él cuando apareció Agus y ni lo vio. Cuando fue a darme un beso, le tiró una botella de agua encima.

-¿El fantasma a Agus?

-Sí. Luego lo encontré en mi portal. Yo no sabía lo que era pero era algo extraño, de eso estaba segura. Cruzamos un par de palabras y cuando traté de apartarle de mí… le traspasé.

-Estás de coña…

-Laura, te lo juro. Estaba frío, helado. La señora Fortier entró en ese momento y no le vio. Cuando subí a mi casa estaba sentado en el sofá y las gatas le bufaban desesperadas.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego dije una estupidez y desapareció… hasta esta mañana, que se ha dignado a volver a aparecer en mi cocina. Bueno, realmente él seguía aquí pero no me dejaba verle.

-¿Y cómo es?

-¿Físicamente?- Laura asintió.

-Incorpóreo.- Anne rió ante su propia broma.

-Esa ha sido buena- dijo Ace, siguiéndole.

-No me jodas, Anne, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Moreno, alto. Ojos negros. Y unas pecas que le hacen tiernamente infantil.

-Oye, que sigo aquí…- se ofendió Ace.

-Ya bueno, sí… pero ¿es guapo? ¿Está bueno?

-Laura… está aquí.

-Oh… lo siento señor fantasma.

-No te cachondees- dijo Anne.

-Dicen que el que calla otorga- canturreó Ace.

-No te emociones, que no haya contestado no significa que piense que eres atractivo.- dijo Anne.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Cree que no he contestado porque pienso que está bueno.

-No te preocupes, fantasma, yo también lo creo- dijo Laura riendo.

-Ace.

-¿Si?

-No, no te estoy llamando, le digo a Laura. Se llama Ace. Portgas D. Ace.

-¿Y qué edad tiene… o tenía?

-No lo sé… ¿Ace?

-Que yo recuerde… 29.

-Dice que que él recuerde tiene o tenía 29.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Laura.

-No. Me refiero al carácter.

-Oh… esto va a ser divertido- dijo Anne riendo y mirando a Ace.- Es arrogante, fanfarrón, cree que de un modo u otro me siento atraída por él y es adorablemente celoso.

-No tengo nada bueno, ¿eh?- dijo Ace- Además no soy celoso.

-Oh, sí lo eres. Y mucho.

-¿Qué no es?- inquirió Laura.

-Cree que no es celoso.

-¿Le tiró una botella de agua a Agus sólo porque te fue a besar? Ni que hubiera estado a punto de violarte…

-Me iba a besar en la frente, Laura.

-Joder, chaval, pues lamento decirte que sí, eres celoso.- dijo entre risas.

-Entonces… ¿me crees?- dijo Anne, esperanzada.

-No lo sé, Anne. Mi corazón dice que no mientes, pero mi cabeza y la lógica… necesitan pruebas.

-Dile que qué quiere que haga y lo haré- dijo Ace, emocionado.

-Ace quiere que le pongas un reto. Pídele que haga algo y lo hará.

-Oh… así que pruebas, ¿eh? Bien… ¿eres capaz de abrir el grifo?- Cuando el grifo se abrió y el agua comenzó a caer Laura casi se cae de culo- LA MADRE QUE ME PARIÓ.

-Te lo dije, Laura…

-Joder, joder, joder… Ciérralo.

-A sus órdenes.-Ace cerró el grifo y Laura estaba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Es… es…?

-¿Si?- le apremió Anne.

-¿Malo?- dijo Laura con temor.

-Jajajaja no lo creo, Laura. Si hubiera querido herirme, ya lo habría hecho.

-Joder, Anne… esto es increíble. Un puto fantasma.

-Laura, creo que tienes tu cupo de tacos por un día.

-Pero, ¿te das cuenta de lo que tienes en casa? Es un poltergeist, un espíritu, un espectro, un alma perdida, un…

-Vale, vale, lo he captado. Tengo algo "chungo" en mi cocina. Pero… es agradable.

-Me parece chico fantasma que le gustas…- dijo Laura con una risa.

-No me jodas, Laura.

-Mira quién habla de tacos- respondió la aludida.- ¿Has quedado con él hoy?

-Sí… bueno no es que quede con él… Simplemente que me he negado a quedar con Agus para que Ace me responda a algunas preguntas… como dos o tres millones de ellas.

-¿Puedes decirle a tu chico fantasma que nos deje hablar solas un momento?

-No es mi chico y no estoy muy segura de que no esté a la escucha…

-Pero tú puedes verle, ¿no?

-Sólo cuando al niño le apetece. Ayer me tuvo toda la tarde llamándole, porque pensaba que estaba enfadado conmigo y se había ido y el muy simpático estuvo conmigo toda la tarde sin dirigirme la palabra.

-Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré…- dijo apenado Ace.

-No es que quiera que te vayas… pero me gustaría tener algo de intimidad con Laura.

-Vamos a hablar de ti, chico fantasma. Y no creo que Anne sea del todo sincera conmigo si sabe que estás aquí. Te prometo que luego te lo cuento- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Pues menuda amiga que estás tú hecha… Y su nombre es Ace, no "chico fantasma".

-Está bien… estaré por el salón haciendo bufar a tus gatas.

-No me las revoluciones que luego no me dejan dormir…

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Laura.

-Se va al salón a molestar a las gatas.- en ese momento se las escuchó bufar.

-Vaya… una prueba más- dijo Laura, sonriendo.

-Bien- Anne cerró la puerta- ¿qué quieres?

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?- Anne se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina ante semejante pregunta.

-Como si eso importara, Laura…

-Claro que importa. ¿Cómo no va a importar?

-Es un fantasma, ¿recuerdas?

En ese momento, a pesar de que había prometido que no lo haría, Ace se coló en la cocina… NECESITABA escuchar lo que Anne iba a decir de él.

-Puede que sea un fantasma, pero te gusta. Te conozco muy bien.

-Ni siquiera le puedo tocar, Laura. Y no sé ni por qué está aquí. ¿Y si se marcha?

-¿Quieres que se vaya?

-No, claro que no… me gusta su compañía.

-Entonces ¿qué más da?

-No te entiendo, Laura.

-Mira, ese fantasma o lo que quiera que sea, te gusta, mucho. Y tú no quieres que se vaya y él no quiere irse por lo que deduzco que tú le gustas a él, también. Si ninguno de los dos queréis renunciar a convivir o a seguir viéndoos… tarde o temprano pasará. Así que más vale que lo asumas desde ya.

-¿Tarde o temprano pasará, el qué?

-Te acabarás enamorando de él, Anne…

-¿Cómo voy a enamorarme de un fantasma? Es más, ¿cómo se va a enamorar un fantasma de mí? No quiero que eso pase. Sería muy doloroso… para los dos.

-Entonces, ¿prefieres que se marche?

-¡NO! No quiero que se vaya…

-Pues aclárate Anne… porque esto no tiene más misterio.

-Ayer… cuando desapareció… me sentí desesperada. Creía que no le volvería a ver. Joder, Laura, esta mañana hasta he llorado pensando que ya no volvería.

-Ay, ay, ay…

-¿Qué? ¿Te duele algo?

-Me parece que llegamos tarde…

-¿A dónde?

-Creo, mi pequeña Anne… que ese chico fantasma te ha calado más hondo de lo que crees.

-Ya no tengo fuerzas ni para enfadarme contigo…

-Escucha, hace un tiempo leí algo acerca de espíritus. –Anne le miró incrédula- Bueno, es un tema que me pica la curiosidad, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Escucha, puede que Ace no esté muerto.

-¿Cómo? Es un fantasma…

-¿Recuerda algo de su vida anterior?

-Según me dijo… nada de esto le sonaba.

-Hay ciertas teorías, que te juro que hasta hace media hora me parecían absurdas, que afirman que el espíritu o lo que sea que sea eso puede abandonar el cuerpo sin necesidad de que el "dueño" del cuerpo esté muerto.

-Continúa.

-Hay veces que si el cuerpo lleva en coma mucho tiempo el espíritu puede abandonarlo. O incluso ni siquiera es necesario que el cuerpo esté en coma. En ocasiones, pueden traspasar realidades, es decir, que su cuerpo esté en una realidad y su espíritu en otra. La bilocación, por ejemplo, se da cuando un mismo cuerpo está presente en dos lugares a la vez…

-Pero ese no puede ser el caso de Ace, aquí no está su cuerpo… sólo una parte que no se puede tocar- dijo con pena.

-Puede ser un doppelgänger…

-¿Un doppequé?

-Doppelgänger… Es un doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. Muy popular en el folclore alemán, por ejemplo. También se les conoce con el nombre de fetch. Piénsalo, sería la salida a todos tus problemas- dijo con una risa. Al ver la expresión extraña de Anne, aclaró- Me refiero a que… podrías tocarle.

-Eso ha sonado francamente mal. Además por poder… puede.

-¿Te ha tocado?- dijo teatralmente agarrándose a la mesa.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Te gustó?- Ace tuvo que ahogar una risa.

-No me jodas, Laura, no me ha tocado _así_. Esta mañana… cuando pensé que no estaba se me ha escapado una lágrima y él la ha retirado con un dedo… Ha sido…frío, pero delicado y tierno… Y anoche, cuando me quedé dormida, me arropó con una manta.

-Ay Anne… me parece que vosotros dos ya no tenéis solución.

-No digas tonterías, Laura.

-Mira, si no te das cuenta de que esto es más que atracción… en fin, chica. Tienes que estar ciega para no verlo.

-No digas tonterías, no hace ni dos días que le conozco.

-Bueno… pero eso puede explicarse de otra forma. ¿Puede verle alguien más?

-Las gatas.

-No. Eso no lo sabes. Quizá las gatas le sienten, pero no le ven. Además los animales tienen un sexto sentido para esas cosas. Me refiero a otras personas. ¿Puede verle alguien más?

-No… dijo que sólo yo podía verle.

-¿Y no te has preguntado por qué?

-Constantemente.

-Quizá haya algún vínculo entre vosotros, algo que aún no conocéis. Por eso puedes verle. Por eso os atraéis tanto… Por eso estáis enamorados.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Ace. No siento absolutamente nada por él.

_Eso dolió._ Pensó Ace.

-Ya… y yo me llamo Andrés y tengo bigote.

-Si quieres traigo la cera- dijo Anne levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, pequeña, yo me voy ya, que tú y tu fantasma tenéis mucho de qué hablar.

-Se llama Ace, Laura. No "tu fantasma" ni "chico fantasma" ni nada por el estilo. Es Ace. Sólo Ace.

-Vale, vale, perdona. ¡Ace! Me voy ya, cuida de mi niña.

-Que te jodan mucho, Laura- dijo Anne con una gran sonrisa mientras abría la puerta. Laura le lanzó un beso y se marchó de allí por las escaleras.

-Se lo ha tomado bien- dijo Ace apareciendo detrás de Anne nada más cerrar la puerta, quien sólo pudo ahogar un grito.

-Joder Ace, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de asustarme?

-Lo lamento… no era mi intención.

-Lo sé, lo siento… es que me cuesta acostumbrarme a ti.

-¿Desearías que me fuera? Puedo hacerlo, si es lo que quieres.

-Ya sabes que no… Me gusta tu insufrible compañía.

-Un insulto por cada dos halagos, ¿eh? Bueno… ¿quieres que hablemos ahora?

-Sí… pero deja que me prepare un chocolate caliente.

-Golosa…- canturreó.

-No es eso… es que… cuando estás cerca todo está más frío.

-Oh, yo…

-No te preocupes, Ace- dijo con una sonrisa- Me gusta el frío.- Se dirigió a la cocina y mientras cogía una taza para preparar el chocolate y una cacerola le dijo- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro. Esa es la idea.

-¿Has estado escuchando, verdad?

-¿Eh? No…

-Ya te dije ayer que no sabes mentir, Ace…

-Aunque lo hubiera querido hacer tú no habrías podido verme…

-Sé cuándo estás cerca.

-Imposible.

-La temperatura de la habitación baja unos grados cuando estás tú…- aventuró a decir Anne.

-¿Y cómo es que ayer no te diste cuenta de que no me había ido?

-Porque ayer sólo era una sospecha. Pero hoy cuando has ido al salón, automáticamente el calor ha aumentado. Pero a los dos minutos… ha vuelto a hacer frío.

-Lo siento… necesitaba oír ciertas cosas.

-¿Y no te atreves a preguntarlas tú mismo?

-No… creo que si te las pregunto yo no serás del todo sincera conmigo.

-Ni siquiera soy sincera conmigo misma…- dijo resignada.- Bien, ya tengo el chocolate. Vayamos al salón, cogeré una manta.


	4. Tengo un problema

Se dirigieron al salón y se sentaron en uno de los sofás. Anne se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los cojines, encarando a Ace, quien simplemente se giró para mirarla.

-Bien, ¿por dónde quieres empezar?- dijo él.

-¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida anterior?

-No mucho… no sé si es un recuerdo o simplemente algún tipo de sueño. Pero recuerdo un barco grande, muy grande. Mi familia iba en él. Recuerdo sentirme absolutamente feliz allí.

-¿Un barco?

-Sí… supongo que pirata. Eso explicaría el tatuaje de mi espalda- se levantó la camiseta para enseñarle un enorme tatuaje que cubría toda su espalda. Era lila y tenía forma de cruz, con algo que parecía una cara sonriente y un gran bigote blanco. _Madre mía_… pensó Anne _No se puede negar que esté bien dotado_. Los músculos de su espalda y pecho se marcaban mucho más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. Casi ni se fijó en el tatuaje.- Anne… ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Sí, sí, claro.

-¿Deleitándote con la vista, eh?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-No digas tonterías…. Tampoco es para tanto.

-Ya, como tú digas, Anne…- dijo riendo por lo bajo.

-Así que eras un pirata… ¿tienes algo que ver con el tal Ace el portugués?

-No lo sé… pero cuando me encontré aquí, intenté que alguien me explicara qué estaba sucediendo. Pero nadie podía verme. Al principio pensé que todos me ignoraban, pero no tenía sentido… Así que llegué a la conclusión de que no me podían ver. Al tiempo, me di cuenta de que nunca tenía hambre ni sed, de que no podía tocar las cosas y de que las personas solían traspasarme en lugar de evitarme por la calle. Entonces me di cuenta de que era un fantasma. Un día pasé por algo que vosotros llamáis "cine" y vi una imagen de un barco en el mar, encima ponía "piratas del Caribe". Todo me resultaba extrañamente familiar, así que con esa frase me fui a una biblioteca a ver si encontraba algo. Pasaron semanas hasta que pude coger siquiera un libro. Era frustrante no poder coger las cosas con las manos, pero poco a poco y con práctica lo conseguí. Entonces empecé a leer sobre piratas y me di cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que leía se correspondían con ese recuerdo que tenía de mi familia y el barco. Así que di por hecho que yo había sido un pirata. Seguí buscando información y encontré esa imagen. Se parecía mucho a mí y tenía un sombrero casi idéntico al mío. Al principio me emocioné, creí haberme encontrado a mí mismo y la respuesta a mi estado también se encontraba allí: "muerto tratando de salvarle la vida a un hermano". Parecía cuadrar bastante. Sin embargo, algo no era del todo correcto. ¿Portugal? ¿Qué es eso? Nunca lo había oído. Aún no sé la respuesta pero creo que, de un modo u otro ese pirata y yo estamos relacionados pero… no somos el mismo, eso seguro. Así que aún estoy intentando averiguar quién soy y por qué estoy aquí. Aquel día en la biblioteca te tiré el libro por esa página porque quería que me relacionaras con él. Tenía la absurda idea de que entenderías lo que estaba pasando, de un modo u otro.

-¿Por qué yo sí puedo verte? ¿Cómo supiste que podía hacerlo?

-A la primera pregunta no tengo respuesta, lo siento. No tengo ni idea de por qué me puedes ver. Sin embargo… me cuadra bastante la teoría de tu amiga. Algo nos une, pero no sé el qué. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. No sólo por qué puedes verme y comunicarte conmigo sino, como dijo tu amiga, por qué hay tanta atracción entre nosotros.

-No digas sandeces, no hay ninguna atracción.- dijo ella secamente, moviendo la mano, como si quisiera apartarse esa idea de la cabeza.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que me quede? ¿Por qué estabas así cuando pensabas que no estaba?- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. - ¿…Por qué me llamabas tan desesperadamente en sueños anoche?

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no hablo en sueños!- dijo con rubor en las mejillas.

-Oh, sí, sí que lo haces… Y muy claramente, además.

-Tsk… Parece que disfrutas metiéndote conmigo, ¿sabes?

-Sólo quiero que reconozcas lo que es evidente, pequeña… Nada más.

-No has contestado a mi segunda pregunta…- dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema.- ¿Cómo supiste que podía verte?

-Un día salías de la facultad, yo entraba a la biblioteca como tantos otros días, a seguir buscando posible información sobre mi "otra vida"- dijo estas palabras con un poco de pena- Íbamos a chocarnos…aunque evidentemente eso no podía ser… cuando te apartaste y dijiste "lo siento". Ni siquiera me miraste a la cara. Pero habías evitado chocar conmigo. Me habías visto. Y eso era algo que no pude ignorar. Te seguí, me olvidé de mi pasado y traté de confirmar mis sospechas. Tardé varias semanas en atreverme a subir a tu casa. Si era verdad que podías verme y me veías en mitad de tu salón… bueno. El numerito estaba asegurado. Así que opté por tratar de hablarte de manera casual. En el fondo creía que todo habían sido imaginaciones mías. Pero cuando me contestaste hace un par de noches en la puerta de tu casa… Ahí lo supe. No sabía cómo eras capaz de hacerlo y sigo ignorando el por qué… pero te juro que no he sido más feliz en toda mi… llamémoslo existencia.

-No recuerdo ese primer encuentro…- dijo tomando un sorbo de su chocolate.- Pero te juro que casi me matas del susto aquella noche.

-No sería tan malo si soñaste conmigo…- dijo con picardía.

-Ace, eres imposible, de verdad…

-Y te encanta que lo sea…- Anne le lanzó una mirada de "no sigas por ahí" y Ace trató de seguir con la charla- Bueno, ¿tienes alguna pregunta más?

-Sí… soy consciente de que puedo verte pero… Tu puedes decidir si lo hago o no ¿por qué?

-Bueno… no estoy del todo seguro. Pero sí que es cierto que puedo hacer desaparecer mi imagen física. Supongo que en parte es normal… Si eres un fantasma quizá hay personas que no deben poder verte o quizá alguien te descubra en un sitio en el que no debes estar… como sentado en la silla de tu cuarto, por ejemplo- dijo divertido- y necesitas una salida rápida para ello. Simplemente tengo que pensar en ello. Supongo que para un vivo es como correr o saltar… una acción mecánica más.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…- dijo ella con pena.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-Hablar de ti como si estuvieras muerto… No lo hagas.

-Anne… sé realista. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que siga con vida en alguna parte?

-Pocas son suficientes para mí…

-No me quiero aferrar a hipótesis descabelladas.

-¡Bueno pues yo sí!- dijo ella, casi gritando- No quiero que estés muerto… Esa idea sí que es descabellada…

-Te prometo que investigaré sobre ello, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mirándola con unos ojos tiernos- Créeme que nadie tiene más interés que yo mismo en estar vivo.

-¡No es justo! ¿Sabes? ¡No lo es en absoluto!

-¿El qué no es justo, pequeña?

-Que puedas aparecer en mi vida y revolcarla de esta manera, poner patas arriba todo, desde mi día a día hasta mis propias creencias y que yo…- se calló de repente.

-¿Qué tú, qué?- dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Que yo no pueda ir más allá de esto- dijo refiriéndose al helado roce de sus dedos y a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Sabes? Si pudiera pedir un deseo, tan sólo uno… sería poder abrazarte ahora mismo… Estrecharte en mis brazos y no dejarte ir… nunca.

Al oír esto Anne se aferró con fuerza a un cojín y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Anne… me parte el alma oírte llorar… No hay razón para que estés así… No me he ido, ¿recuerdas? Y te prometo que no me iré.- dijo con una tierna sonrisa sentándose más cerca de ella.

-Pero… yo… me siento… muy desdichada…- dijo entre sollozos.-Yo… también quiero… que me abraces…

-Me estás pidiendo lo imposible, Anne…-suspiró y añadió- pero te garantizo, que si existe alguna manera, la que sea, la encontraré.

-¿Me… lo… prometes?

-Te lo prometo.- miró el reloj y le dijo- Se ha hecho tarde, Anne… deberías cenar algo e ir a dormir.- susurró.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?- dijo más calmada.

-Claro, pequeña… para eso estoy aquí.

-¿Tú no… duermes nunca?- él negó con la cabeza- ¿Dónde vas cuándo no estás aquí?

-No lo sé… es como un estado intermedio. No estoy aquí exactamente, pero puedo volver si lo deseo. Nunca me voy del todo.

-¿Te… irás esta noche?

-No… si tú no quieres.

-No quiero… quédate conmigo…

-De acuerdo… pero cena algo primero.

Anne se dirigió a la cocina y se calentó las sobras de la comida que había traído su amiga. Se dirigió a la ducha no sin antes hacerle prometer a Ace que no se iría de ahí como unas cinco veces. Cuando se hubo convencido se metió en la ducha y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Anne… puedo escucharte llorar.

-¡Ace, sal del baño!

-Cálmate, no miro… ni miraré nunca. Pero no esperes que esté tan tranquilo si te oigo llorar así.

-No puedo evitarlo, ¿vale? Lo siento… pero no puedo evadir el llanto así como así…

-Necesitas descansar… te espero en tu cuarto. No tardes, por favor.

Anne salió de la ducha y se puso el pijama. Fue hasta la habitación y Ace estaba sentado en su silla, intentando levantar un lápiz con los dedos. Conseguía que éste se elevara unos centímetros y luego volvía a caer. Se le veía frustrado.

-¿Qué haces, Ace?

-Practicar… Cuanto más sólido es un objeto más me cuesta moverlo. Es más fácil si le doy un golpe seco. Tirar algo de una mesa, por ejemplo. Pero tratar de moverlo a mi voluntad… es complejo. Mucho.

Anne se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta el cuello con el nórdico. Miró a Ace, que seguía concentrado en el lápiz. La escena resultaba hasta cómica.

-Ace…- le llamó sacándole de su concentración.

-Dime- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿No… vienes?

-¿A dónde?- preguntó él, extrañado.

-Aquí… conmigo- contestó ruborizada. Ace sólo sonrió y se acercó hasta su cama, sentándose en el borde.

-Ya estoy aquí…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No…- sacó una mano del nórdico y señaló el espacio vacío de la cama, junto a ella.- Aquí.

-¿Quieres que me tumbe contigo?- preguntó, incrédulo. Ella sólo asintió.- De acuerdo… pero tendrás frío.

-Me he puesto una camiseta bajo el pijama…

-Vaya, premeditación ¿eh?

-No te burles…- dijo apenada.

-Lo siento- contestó tumbándose junto a ella. Se giró y le pasó un brazo por encima del nórdico.- Sé que no lo notas… pero me hace sentir más cerca de ti.

-Noto el frío… Y eso me recuerda que no te has ido- dijo con una leve sonrisa. Se giró de espaldas a él y éste se acomodó como si verdaderamente pudiera abrazarla.

-Anne… déjame intentar algo. No te muevas, ¿vale?- ella se quedó muy quieta. Ace se acercó poco a poco y trató de besarla detrás de la oreja. Notó como ella se estremecía.- Lo siento… no quiero que pases frío… pero tenía que intentarlo.

-No te preocupes… ha sido más de lo que imaginé. Gracias. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo…

-Encontraremos la forma, te lo prometo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

-Claro, dime.

-¿Para esto estabas practicando con el lápiz?

-Bueno… "puede"- dijo divertido.

-Mira quién habla de premeditación ahora.- contestó con una risa- Ace…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre ahora, pequeña?

-Yo… creo que tengo un problema.

-No puede ser peor que tener a un fantasma acosador tratando de besarte.

-Lo cierto es que sí lo es… yo… bueno… Creo que me he enamorado de él.


	5. Aunque no pueda tocarte

Anne cayó profundamente dormida después de decirle eso. Tampoco es que él pudiera contestarle nada. Si le decía que él también estaba enamorado de ella ya no habría vuelta atrás. A pesar de todo, él sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien. Ella acabaría saliendo dañada tarde o temprano. Después de todo, él no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí. ¿Y si resulta que, de repente, desaparecía para no volver? ¿Y si acababa yendo al lugar donde realmente tenía que estar, fuera el que fuera? Porque, admitámoslo… éste no era ese lugar. Y enamorarse de ella y que ella se enamorase de él no era lo más inteligente. Pero, ¿cómo frenarlo ahora? Ya no podía volver atrás. Y todo era culpa suya. Si se hubiera mantenido alejado de ella esto no habría pasado. Pero tampoco es que él lo hubiera decidido, ¿no? Fue como una fuerza irrefrenable la que le empujó a buscarla. Cabía la posibilidad de que su destino fuera encontrarla para así poder resolver toda esta cuestión. Sabía que lo más inteligente era alejarse de ella, dejarla hacer su vida con alguien que no tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder darle un simple beso. Pero, no nos engañemos… él no era tan inteligente. Era egoísta por naturaleza, quería estar con ella y no estaba muy seguro de poder irse sin más por mucho que eso fuera lo más conveniente para ambos. Porque… ¿dónde iría? Sólo la tenía a ella en el mundo. Y, para ser sinceros… no necesitaba nada más. Pero ella sí. Se lo había dicho. Necesitaba alguien que pudiera abrazarla cuando estuviera triste, alguien con quien poder salir a dar una vuelta y hablar tranquilamente sin que el resto del mundo pensara que estaba loca. Alguien con quien crecer, madurar… formar una familia. Eso eran cosas que él no podía darle. Pero irse, así sin más… no estaba preparado para ello, de ninguna de las maneras. La miró dormir. Su respiración acompasada le transmitía tranquilidad. Su largo cabello negro le caía sobre los ojos. Trató, no sin gran dificultad de apartárselo y colocarlo detrás de la oreja. Al sentir el frío ella se giró, encarándole. Se la veía extraña, muy colorada, como si estuviera soñando algo o bien muy molesto o bien… bueno… todo lo contrario. A duras penas alcanzó a oír como ella le llamaba en sueños:

-Ace…Ace…- sin saber muy bien por qué se ruborizó. Como le gustaría saber qué era lo que estaba soñando…

Anne abrió los ojos y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Ace. Se sonrieron.

-¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó él.

-Sí… estaba soñando… lo lamento si me muevo mucho cuando duermo.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Aún no ha amanecido, deberías seguir durmiendo.

-Pero, Ace… cuando duermo no estoy contigo.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para estar conmigo…

-No es suficiente, Ace… nunca es suficiente.

-Vas a ser mi perdición… lo sabes ¿verdad?

-No exageres, que te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien apareció en mi vida, de repente.

-Y ahora eres tú la que no quiere que me vaya- dijo divertido.

-No… no quiero.

-En ese caso no tengo más remedio que quedarme.

Lo que hizo en ese momento pilló a Anne por sorpresa. Le cogió la cara con las manos y la besó con una pasión indescriptible. Ella se aferró a su pelo y enredó sus manos en él, que a su vez la cogía por la cintura para darle la vuelta y colocarse sobre ella. Comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras ella le decía:

-Ace… ¿qué haces? ¿cómo es que tú…?

-Shh… Sólo disfruta el momento.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta ninguno de los dos tenía ni una sola prenda de ropa puesta. Ace recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo con sus manos y sus labios y estaba a punto de volverla completamente loca. De pronto Anne empezó a notar algo de frío y se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Ace mientras sólo alcanzaba a jadear su nombre una y otra vez.

-Ace… Ace…- le escuchó a él decir su nombre, pero sonaba lejos… muy lejos. Como si no estuviera ahí con ella llevándola a descubrir cosas que nunca creyó posibles.

-Anne… despierta, Anne.

Entonces abrió los ojos. Ésta vez de verdad. Todo había sido un sueño. Un maldito, puñetero y placentero sueño.

-Anne, ¿estás bien?- decía Ace con algo de preocupación.

-S-sí… sí, estoy bien.

-Estás sudando y… estabas gritando demasiado.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Gritando?- _Mierda._- él asintió riendo.- No sé si quiero preguntarte qué estaba gritando…

-Mi nombre- dijo triunfal.

-Esto no me está pasando…- dijo roja como un tomate.

-Dime, ¿qué soñabas? Por tus gritos o te estaba matando o…

-Cállate- dijo escondiendo su cara entre las sábanas.

-Vaya, sí que tengo que ser bueno…

-Fanfarrón.

-¿Te corté en lo mejor, no?- ella asintió, sin sentirse capaz de mirarle.- Te ves muy roja…

-Estoy acalorada, eso es todo…

-¿Seguro? ¿Sólo acalorada?- dijo con una traviesa sonrisa y una ceja levantada- Vamos… se te ve en la cara. ¿Sigues excitada, verdad?

-S-sí…-alcanzó a decir.

-¿Mucho?-ella asintió.- ¿Y por qué no terminas lo que yo empecé en el sueño?

-¿Qué? Oh, no, de ninguna manera.

-Venga Anne… no quiero dejarte a medias la primera vez- dijo con una risa- Que no pueda tocarte no implica que no pueda hacerte sentir placer… Tócate para mí, Anne…

Aquello la descolocó. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se tocara, ahí, así, sin más, con todo el descaro? Pero lo había dicho con una voz y unos ojos… Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía la mano dentro de los pantalones y empezaba a acariciarse suavemente.

-Eso es, pequeña… no tienes que avergonzarte del placer… No conmigo…-la escuchó gemir suavemente.- Dime… ¿qué te hacía en el sueño?

-Me habías terminado de desnudar- _a la mierda la vergüenza_- y me estabas acariciando.

-¿Dónde te acariciaba?

-Por todo el cuerpo… con las manos y los labios… me besabas de arriba abajo. Estabas encima de mí…

-¿No había entrado aún?

-No… Estabas muy entretenido en mis pechos…

-No cualquiera se resistiría a acariciarlos, ¿sabes? Seguro que saben deliciosos… Sentir como se te endurecen los pezones la pasar mi lengua por ellos, al morderlos suavemente…

-…Ace- dijo entre gemidos.

-…Ver cómo te aferras con fuerza a mi espalda mientras te lleno de besos el cuello y subo por tu mandíbula hasta llegar a tus labios. Pero ya no aguanto más, Anne… necesito sentirte, necesito estar dentro de ti…

-Hazlo, Ace… entra ya…

-Me aferro a tus caderas para abrirme paso poco a poco hasta llenarte por completo. Comienzo a moverme poco a poco… necesito volver a sentir tus labios que busco desesperadamente, quito una mano de tu cadera para llevarla hasta tu pelo, enredándome en él.

-Más rápido, Ace… por favor…

-Aumento el ritmo mientras rodeas mi cintura con tus piernas, haciendo que profundice aún más en ti… Me separo de tus labios sólo para admirar tu rostro. Cierras los ojos, intentando reprimir un gemido… no lo hagas, Anne… quiero oírte gemir…

-Oh, Ace… sí… Ace… no aguanto más…

-Vamos, pequeña, déjate llevar… Córrete para mí…-dijo con un gruñido que fue demasiado para Anne…

-Ace… me vengo ya... ¡Ace!...

Entre espasmos, esperó a calmarse un poco. Su respiración era agitada y se sentía en la más absoluta de las glorias. No era el primer orgasmo que tenía, pero nunca lo había hecho así… y nunca había sido tan intenso ni placentero. Cuando se recobró un poco, se escondió bajo el nórdico y le dio la espalda a su… ¿podía llamarlo amante?

-Hey, Anne… ¿todo bien?

-Ajá…-escuchó en un susurro.

-Cualquiera diría que estás enfadada conmigo- dijo con una risa.

-No estoy enfadada, yo… estoy avergonzada.

-No tienes por qué estarlo, pequeña… Lo has disfrutado, ¿no?

-S-sí…

-Pues entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ha sido maravilloso verte…

-¿Qué?- se giró hacia él con la cara como un tomatal- ¿Has estado mirándome?

-Sí… ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Crucigramas?

-Joder, Ace, qué vergüenza…

-¿Por qué? He conocido expresiones nuevas en ti… y me gustaría ser, aunque sólo sea en parte, el culpable de ellas. Ya te lo he dicho antes, que no pueda tocarte no significa que no puedas sentir placer conmigo…

-Ya pero no es lo mismo… tú… tú…

-¿Yo, qué?

-Tú no has sentido nada…

-¿Me estás llamando insensible?- dijo con una mueca burlona, que ella cortó rápidamente con una mirada de "no estoy para juegos"- Escucha, ¿te sentirías mejor si te dijera que si tuviera riego sanguíneo no hubiera sido capaz de bajar mi erección en años? Que no pueda excitarme físicamente no implica que no haya sido placentero para mí también… de algún modo. Y te equivocas de cabo a rabo, Anne… Sí he sentido. Muchas cosas. Cosas que jamás pensé que podría llegar a sentir. Y tú eres la culpable de todo.

-Pero no es lo mismo… yo…

-No, claro que no es lo mismo. No sabes lo que yo daría por poder volver a sentir placer… o dolor o cualquier otra cosa. ¿Tú sabes la tortura que ha sido para mí verte así y no poder lanzarme sobre ti? No poder hacerte todas esas cosas, no sentirte debajo de mí, no poder rozar tu piel, no poder besarte… Es algo que me martiriza por dentro. Y, sin embargo… sólo observar tu rostro, sólo escucharte decir mi nombre entre gemidos… Saber que YO y no otro provoco eso… Es una de las sensaciones más placenteras que he experimentado nunca. –Hizo una pausa y luego añadió- Saber que me deseas tanto como yo a ti es recompensa suficiente para toda una vida como fantasma… quiero que entiendas eso. Y, por favor… tienes un rostro demasiado hermoso para ocultarlo tras las sábanas. Déjame disfrutar de él…

Anné salió de su escondrijo y le miró a los ojos. No había pensado en eso. No debe resultar nada fácil desear a alguien y no poder siquiera besarle… Debe ser muy frustrante.

-Anne, pequeña… aún es de noche, deberías dormir un poco más.- ella soltó una risa- ¿He dicho algo cómico?

-No, no. Es sólo que esa misma frase me la dijo el Ace de mi sueño antes de besarme…

-Cabrón suertudo…

-Bueno… él no llegó hasta el final.

-Espero que ahora se esté muriendo de envidia- dijo entre risas.

-Ace…

-Dime- dijo colocando su brazo por encima de ella, justo como la noche anterior antes de dormir.

-No me abandonarás, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no pequeña… claro que no.

-Es una promesa, ¿recuerdas?

-Y yo soy un hombre de palabra.- Volvió a acercar su rostro a su cuello y trató de besarla.

-Hey… lo he notado.

-Frío, ¿no?- dijo, decepcionado.

-Sí, pero… lo he notado. He notado tus labios sobre mi cuello.

-¿De verdad? Entonces estoy haciendo progresos.- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Ace… si tengo otro sueño no me despiertes…

-Te desperté porque, verdaderamente, estabas gritando… Tenía miedo que la vecina entrometida del otro día viniera a ver si seguías viva.

-Exagerado…- dijo entre risas.

-Además… ¿no ha sido mejor así?- una mueca picarona cruzó su rostro.

-Mejor no lo sé… pero más real, seguro. Créeme que en algunos momentos realmente pensaba que estabas conmigo…

-Algún día lo estaré, al cien por cien. Y pienso enseñarte más… mucho más.- una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

-Buenas noches, Ace…

-Buenas noches, pequeña… Ah y una cosa más…

-¿Sí?

-Tenemos un doble problema, me temo.

-¿Cómo? ¿a qué te refieres?

-No sé cuántas leyes humanas, espirituales o místicas me estoy saltando… pero yo también estoy enamorado de ti… Hasta un nivel que no te puedes ni imaginar…

-Ace…

-Shh, ahora duerme. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar mañana.

-De acuerdo… que descanses o… bueno… lo que sea que tú hagas.

_Pensar…lo que yo hago es pensar. _Si algo había cambiado en él eran sus dudas. Recordó esa discusión interna sobre si lo mejor era o no abandonarla, sobre si ella sufriría o no. Ahora no tenía ni la más mínima de las dudas. ¿Irse? ¿Acaso era idiota? Cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido esa noche, cada vez que recordaba su forma de gemir su nombre, sus expresiones, su risa… su llanto. ¿Qué ser humano o fantasmagórico querría arriesgarse a perder todo eso sin siquiera luchar? Su amiga había hablado de teorías más o menos plausibles, ¿no? Pues ya tenía trabajo. Haría cualquier cosa por estar junto a ella. Y empezaría mañana mismo. Pero, mientras tanto… _no hay nada de malo en perderse observándola dormir, ¿no?5_


End file.
